¿Que hay en el bosque?
by XxLookInTheShadowsxX
Summary: Izzy, Ezequiel, Geoff, Bridggette, Gwen y Duncan tienen vacaciones del Reality, van al bosque a acampar. No tienen ni idea de lo que se encontraran ahi. ¿Que pasaria si juntan a 6 famosos y a un peligroso asesino suelto?  El summary apesta, lo se. DxG
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo fic! Obvio es de Gwen y Duncan como pareja! Advierto de nuevo: SI NO LES GUSTA, NO LO LEAN! ¬¬ **

**Si paso Total Drama (las tres temporadas)**

**Total Drama no me pertenece, perteneció ni pertenecerá (si así lo fuera, no existiría Courtney, o al menos no estaría con MI Duncan xD)**

**Bueno… no me culpen por no seguir mis demás fics, es solo que se me vino a la mente esta idea y… ¿Cómo desperdiciarla! xD bueno… mas sinceramente espero que les guste.**

**¡Aquí va!**

**¿Qué hay en el bosque?**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Qué vamos a donde!**

-¡Vamos Duncan! ¡Apresúrate!- Decía cierta chica gótica caminando un poco más adelante que sus demás amigos.

-Espera, preciosa. Solo nos trajeron para cargar esto, ¿verdad?- Duncan apareció atrás de ella cargando una gran mochila negra con rayas azules. El la miro en poco cuando los dos se detuvieron.

-Es verdad, viejo. Bridge, ¿Por qué nos haces esto?- Comento el chico fiestero apareciendo con un gran mochila cargando por la espalda. Detrás de el hizo acto de aparición cierta chica surfista.

-Era necesario, Geoff- Le contesto ella sonriéndole amistosamente.

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir hasta acá? Eh- Se quejo Ezequiel siendo seguido por Izzy. **(N/A: Ezequiel no se hizo zombi ni tuvo ninguna mutación extraña, solo esta mas bronceado y fornido que antes xP)**

-¡A Izzy le gusta caminar!- Grito Izzy entusiasmada y levantando los brazos.-No te preocupes amor, te protegeré.- Izzy abrazo a Ezequiel por detrás y le dio un dulce beso en la boca.

-¿Aquí está bien, chicos?- Pregunto la chica oscura, poniendo en el piso las tiendas de acampar y todo lo demás necesario para acampar ahí.

-Si, Gwen- Dijeron todos al unísono. Todos sonrieron, era un hermoso lugar, era un gran lugar rodeado de varias flores y plantas y los arboles estaban rodeando el dicho lugar, tal y como si fuesen plantados ahí a propósito. Estaba anocheciendo, así que el sol se veía bien desde ahí.

-¡Esto esta genial!- Comento Geoff sentándose en un tronco seco que había cerca de ahí.

-Así es, Geoff.- Dijo Bridggette algo entusiasmada sentándose junto a él.- No puedo creer que después de ese estúpido show nos dejaran venir un tiempo aquí. De verdad ese Chris me harta demasiado.

-El era una molestia, eh-

-Claro que si lo era. Lo bueno de esto es que Izzy no lo volverá a verlo en un buen rato.- Izzy recargo sus brazos en su nuca, relajándose.

-Como sea.-El chico punk dejo todo lo que tenía cargando en sus hombros y lo tiro al piso.- Debemos de hacer las tiendas si es que queremos dormir bien- le dedico a Gwen una sonrisa petulante-.

-¡Jajaja! Hoy no Duncan- Gwen poso su dedo índice y lo puso en los labios del punk. Este le dedico una sonrisa.

Desde que acabaron las tres temporadas del dicho show, los chicos han estado más tranquilos. Ezequiel, al terminar la tercera temporada, le pidió a Izzy que salieran juntos y ella acepto, desde aquel día están juntos. Geoff y Bridggette arreglaron sus asuntos con el asunto de Alejandro, y hasta ahora están felices. Gwen y Duncan desde el incidente del confesionario están juntos, y hasta ahora nadie se quiere o atreve a separarlos, es decir, ¿Quién quiere una paliza por parte de Duncan?

-¿Entonces como nos acomodaremos?- Pregunto Geoff mientras ponía una mano detrás de su nuca, no pudo ocultar el leve sonrojo que le provoco el comentario de Duncan, el estaba pensando en Bridggette…

-Hay dos tiendas, así que nos acomodaremos de tres en tres, tres chicas en una y los chicos en otra.- Comento Bridggette inteligentemente.

-Me encanta tu forma de pensar Bridge. – Geoff miro idiotizado a Bridggette.

-Gracias, Geoff- Se sonrojo un poco.

-¡Eh! ¡Tortolos! No nos hagan sufrir _más _cursilerías- Duncan fingiendo estar molesto, volteo hacia donde estaban las tiendas.

-Duncan… mejor no te quejes, nosotros no lo hacemos con _ustedes_, eh- Ezequiel comento en tono burlón y miro hacia la joven gótica y al punk.

-Como sea.- Duncan se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, pero se encontró con unos ojos negros viéndolo profunda y amorosamente.

-Vamos, Duncan, se hace tarde.-Comento Gwen sonriéndole.

-Si, Izzy tiene sueño.- Después de mencionarlo bostezó.

-Esta bien-

**Mientras tanto, en la ciudad…**

-"_Criminal escapa de prisión y va al bosque de la ciudad. Momentos antes mueren misteriosamente hasta ahora nueve personas, desmembradas, apuñaladas y desangradas. Aun no se sabe la causa de las muertes, y se está buscando rigurosamente al asesino…"-_ Termino de leer el periódico un señor mayor de edad sentado en su sofá junto a su esposa.- Vaya, espero no cause mas problemas.- comento con una mirada triste en su rostro.-

-No te preocupes cariño lo atraparan…

**De nuevo con los chicos en el **_**bosque**_**…**

-Buenas noches, chicos- dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-Hasta mañana- Se despidieron éstos y entraron todos a sus respectivas tiendas.

A lo lejos, en un conjunto de arboles, se vio una sombra masculina, este hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Que comience el juego…. Y la carnicería… _

_**¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo xD aquí con otro fic! xP**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! n.n Perdón si es un poco corto. Díganme en un review si continuo esta historia o no, y también si les gusto o no el primer capítulo y por que.!**_

_**Hasta luego!**_

_**REVIEW? *_***_


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Quién se supone que eres?

**Por cierto, se me olvido poner una advertencia: Este fic contiene muertes, groserías, sangre, algo de gore, contenido doble sentido, etc. ****RATED T**

**

* * *

**

**Hey! Aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación! Perdón por no actualizar tan rápido pero no he tenido el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. **

**En fin, se aceptan sugerencias para mejorar este fic! xP**

**Aquí vamos de nuevo!**

**

* * *

**

¿Qué hay en el bosque?

Capitulo 2: ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

* * *

-¡Hey, Duncan!- Grito entusiasmado Ezequiel llamando al chico Punk.

Duncan en cambio estaba hablando a gusto con cierta chica gótica, cerca de un tronco caído.

-Humm, ¿Duncan?

-¿si, solecito?- Duncan le sonrió juguetonamente a la chica.

-¡Por dios, Duncan, voltea!- Si, ese era Ezequiel algo molesto y desesperado.

-¿Qué demonios!...

_¡Splat!_

Gwen trataba de aguantarse la risa con sus palmas tapando su boca. No pudo.

-¿Quién lo diría? Te ves bien con pay de limón embarrado en tu _preciosa_ cara-Se burlaba Ezequiel de Duncan.

-¡Izzy quiere probar!- En ese momento Izzy tomo todo el pay sobrante y se lo lanzo a sí misma en la cara.- ¡Ajua!

Gwen, Duncan y Ezequiel rieron por eso. ¿Quién diría que tener a una loca seria genial para no aburrirse?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Qué fue eso?- Comento confundido el Punk.

-Eso fue un grito. Parece ser que vino de por allá.- Ezequiel dijo y señalo hacia la parte oscura del bosque.

-Iremos a investigar. Ustedes quédense aquí. Podría ser peligroso.

-¿Qué, viejo! ¡Yo no iré ahí!

-A Izzy le gustan los valientes….

-¿Qué esperas Duncan? ¡Vamos ya!

Duncan se dio una palmada en la cara y empezó a caminar por el lugar donde señalo Ezequiel.

* * *

_**Con los chicos…**_

-¡AHH!

-¡Por dios! ¡Esos gritos me dejaran traumado de por vida!- Hizo saber Ezequiel enfadado.

-¡Cállate! (…) Oye, mira eso.

Una sombra se movió entre los arbustos y volteo la cabeza hacia ellos. Los miraba con unos ojos brillando tenuemente.

-Oh… por…

-Duncan… no te muevas…- Ezequiel pronuncio apenas audible y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás.

Duncan se lanzo con una navaja en la mano hacia la aparente sombra. Simplemente no alcanzo a escuchar a Ezequiel.

-¡Que demo…

-¿Alejandro…?

* * *

_**Con las chicas…**_

-¿Sabes, Izzy? Los chicos ya tardaron demasiado…

-Nah, ya verás que pronto estarán aquí.

-Hey chicas. ¿Dónde están los demás?- Hizo acto de aparición el rubio fiestero detrás de la chica surfista.

-Escuchamos un grito hace rato y ellos fueron a investigar.

-Nosotros vimos a varios animales apuñalados cuando fuimos a dar un paseo. Venados… conejos…aves…-Comento Geoff algo triste. Bridggette se agarro de su brazo y lo abrazo fuertemente escondiendo el rostro.- Bridggette se asusto y por eso volvimos más rápido de lo esperado.

-Yo… simplemente no pude… soportarlo…- Bridggette decía entrecortadamente por el llanto que se le escapaba.

-Izzy lo sie…- Ella fue interrumpida por el sonido de hojas crujiendo.

-… ¿Duncan?- A Gwen se le quebró la voz pronunciando esto.

Desde detrás del arbusto arrojaron a Alejandro envuelto por una cuerda y con la boca tapada con cinta adhesiva. El tenia varios golpes marcados en su cuerpo. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas.

Detrás de el aparecieron Duncan y Ezequiel.

-¿Ustedes le hicieron esto, chicos?

-No. Lo encontramos así. No pudimos encontrar a quien le hizo esto…

-¡Ouch!- Grito Alejandro cuando Izzy le quito la cinta de la boca.- Pudiste avisarme antes, ¿sabes?

-Ya lo sabía.- Izzy murmuro y entrecerró sus ojos intimidantemente. Ella miro a Alejandro. El trago saliva.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- Duncan empezó el interrogatorio.

-Solo puedo decir que _él _me hizo esto por no seguir sus reglas…

-Claro. Con eso nos dices todo.

-No he terminado.- Alejandro espero interrupciones.- Pronto sabrán quien es y qué es lo que quiere de ustedes. Les advierto: el podría estarnos escuchando en este mismo momento, sean cuidadosos.

-Aun no nos has contestado. ¿Quién es él?

-Escucha… aun no pueden saber quién es, pero les daré una pista: a él ya lo conocen.-De repente se escucho un ruido ensordecedor. Parecía como si un árbol hubiera caído.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Iremos a investigar… de nuevo. Izzy, quédate a vigilarlo.- Izzy asintió.

-¡Vamos!- Comenzaron a caminar rápidamente hacia donde venia el ruido. Cuando llegaron no había nada…

-Perfecto.

-¡Oh no! ¡No lo harás!- A lo lejos sonaba la voz de Izzy. Al parecer estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

-¡Alguien está atacando a Izzy!- Ezequiel grito enfadado y corrió a toda velocidad a donde la dejaron.

-¡Corran!- Todos corrieron siguiendo a Ezequiel.

-Oh no…

-Descuida, esta inconsciente.

-¿Quién rayos pudo haber noqueado a Izzy!- Grito exasperado Ezequiel.

-No lo sé…

-¡Algo raro está ocurriendo aquí!

-Tranquila, Bridggette. Estaremos bien.- Trato de calmarla Geoff.

-Lleven a Izzy a la tienda. Esperaremos a que despierte.- Dijo con autoridad Duncan.

-¡Oh demonios! ¡en la cara no!- Ese era… ¿Alejandro?

-Rayos, ¡olvidamos a Alejandro!

-Sí, ¿Dónde está ahora?

-¡Hey chicos! Miren esto…

-¡Oh dios mío!- Bridggette salió corriendo, alejándose del lugar.

-Emm… yo… iré a ver si está bien.- Aviso algo asqueado por la situación Geoff.

Ahí en el suelo yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Alejandro. Tenía varios cortes profundos en todo su cuerpo. En su pecho tenia engrapado un papel ensangrentado que decía con mayúsculas y escrito con sangre: "Chismoso".

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí!

-¡Aquí no vamos a estar seguros! ¡Debemos regresar ya!

-No hay línea aquí. No podemos llamar a nadie.- Dijo Ezequiel apareciendo desde dentro de una tienda.- Acabo de intentar llamar. Es inútil.

-Esto es genial.- Dijo sarcásticamente Gwen alzando los brazos al aire.

-¿Estás seguro que no hay señal en ningún lado?

-Sí. Lo intente quien sabe cuántas veces. El caso es que ahora estamos sin comunicación, solos en el bosque y cargando con un cadáver.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?

-Esperar algún milagro. Lo necesitaremos.

-¿Ya se fue?- Izzy dijo algo adormilada apenas saliendo de la tienda.

-¿Estás bien Izzy? ¿Quién te noqueo? ¿Lo conoces…?- Duncan le tapo la boca a Ezequiel evitando que hiciera más preguntas. En esa situación solo lograrían confundir aun más a Izzy.

-Eso creo. No lo sé. Y no lo alcance a ver bien, tenia puesto una máscara. Izzy ya no sabe ni recuerda mas.- Ella se toco su cabeza y se sentó en un tronco caído que había cerca.

-No te preocupes, Izzy. Todo estará bien.

-Bridggette ya está mejor. Ella se sorprendió por lo que le paso a Alejandro. Si ese loco anda merodeando por aquí entonces no estaremos seguros.

-¿Qué le paso a Alejandro?- Pregunto Izzy confundida.

-Ven, linda. Te lo explicare allá.- Ezequiel se llevo a Izzy y la cubrió con una manta.

-Bien. Ese es el problema.-Continuo Duncan.- ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? Una tienda no es lo mejor para refugiarse, ¿verdad?

-Es obvio, Duncan. Tendremos que buscar alguna casa o cabaña que este por aquí. Pero será difícil.

-Ni tanto. Miren allá.- Geoff señalo humo detrás de unos árboles. Ninguno de ellos creía que sería tan fácil.

-Ok… Eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡Si nos quedamos aquí seremos los siguientes!- Gwen sentencio.- díganle a los demás que nos vamos de aquí. Empaquen sus cosas y todo lo necesario.

-Me gusta cuando hablas así.-Duncan miro embobado a Gwen. Esta se ruborizo un poco.

-Emm, yo iré a avisarles a los demás… -Geoff no quiso hacer el mal trío… así que salió corriendo para avisar y empacar sus cosas.

Duncan tomo a Gwen de la cintura y se fue aproximando a ella poco a poco hasta que la espalda de la chica quedara contra un árbol. El se acerco cada vez más a ella que incluso esta sentía la respiración caliente de él en la piel. El acercaba su rostro al de ella y los dos al mismo tiempo cerraron sus ojos. Solo faltaba un centímetro de distancia entre sus labios…

-¡Geoff! ¿Dónde estás!- Gritaba Bridggette en busca de su novio. Esta se acerco a la pareja que estaba detrás del árbol.- ¡Chicos! Hola. ¿Han visto a Geoff?

-Sí. Lo enviamos a avisarles que nos largamos de aquí. Es demasiado peligroso con este maniático suelto.- Comunico Duncan separándose de la chica gótica. Ella lo miro un poco triste pero cambio rápidamente su mirada para que él no se diera cuenta.- Encontramos una cabaña cerca de aquí y ahí nos refugiaremos mientras que escapamos de este lugar de mierda.

-¿Nos iremos allá ya?- Pregunto Bridggette.

-En cuanto todos empaquemos.

-Está bien. Iré a empacar lo necesario.- Después de decir eso Bridggette se desapareció por los arbustos para encaminarse a las tiendas.

-Creo que todos debemos de empacar ya, Duncan.- Gwen no presto atención a la respuesta de Duncan y se fue a guardar sus cosas y prepararse para irse.

* * *

_**Cuando todos terminaron de empacar…**_

-Bien chicos. ¿Quién está listo para salir de este lugar asqueroso?

-¡Yo!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Que genial! ¡Vamos!

* * *

_**En el trayecto hacia la casa…**_

-…Y así fue como acabe con el oso robot gigante lanzallamas, ayude al FBI y salve al mundo de una invasión masiva de marcianos verdes…- Termino de contar orgullosamente Izzy dejando sorprendido a Ezequiel, a todos los demás no tanto…

-Ya llegamos chicos…

Todos miraron a la gran cabaña a la que llegaron. Los fuertes muros de madera tenían algo viscoso de color verde chillón. En donde deberían de haber ventanas había un vidrio gastado lleno de rayones. En la puerta estaban marcados varios golpes. Era una casa _encantadora _ o al menos _encantada…_

Todos tragaron saliva.

-¿Es aquí! ¡Esta asqueroso!-Dijo Ezequiel asqueado.

-¿Qué dices de mi casa jovencito?- Apareció sin razón alguna una chica de unos aparentes veinte años, rubia, de tez blanca y ojos grises. Los chicos evitaron mirarla.

-Yo… em… nada.- Ezequiel estaba nervioso, se le notaba en la voz.

-Supongo que están perdidos, ¿cierto?- Otra chica idéntica a la primera apareció de la oscuridad.

-No exactamente. Pero necesitamos un lugar en donde quedarnos.- Duncan se puso en el lugar de líder.

-Si quieren se pueden quedar aquí.- Dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Yo soy Gwen, y ellos son Duncan, Izzy, Ezequiel, Geoff y Bridggette.- Dijo señalando a cada uno. _"Se me hace raro que no nos conozcan .Nosotros estuvimos tres temporadas en televisión nacional. Es sospechoso."_ Pensaba la chica gótica.-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Tifany y mi hermana gemela es Britney.- Tifany les sonrió a los chicos.

-Vengan. Entren ya.- Las dos gemelas abrieron la puerta y entraron. En el interior de la casa se veían muebles limpios y cuidados. Todo menos televisión, radio y teléfono. Ahí no había electricidad y al parecer tampoco gas.

El primero en entrar fue Geoff siendo seguido por Bridggette, Duncan, Ezequiel, Gwen y al final Izzy. Detrás de ellos se cerró la puerta estruendosamente.

-Descuiden. Esa puerta ha tenido muchas fallas últimamente.- Comento Britney sospechosamente, bueno… al menos solo para Izzy y Gwen.

-En el segundo piso hay dos habitaciones separadas para huéspedes. Pueden ir a acomodar sus cosas ahí. Solo que no tarden mucho… pronto estará la cena.- Comento Tifany alegremente.

Todos los chicos subieron al segundo piso por las escaleras de madera que estaban a un lado de la entrada. Al caminar rechinaba mucho.

-¡AHHH!- Gwen resbalo y cayó en un escalón mas abajo. Duncan la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien, nena?

-Eso creo…- Gwen vio de reojo a las gemelas, estas rieron un poco y se fueron a la cocina.

-Vámonos.- Siguieron subiendo por las escaleras y vieron un pasillo donde no había mucha luz, ahí solo habían dos puertas.

-¿Aquí es en donde dijeron?- Bridggette se sostuvo al brazo de Geoff.

-Eso creo.-

-Duncan, ¿podrías abrir la puerta?- Pregunto Gwen al forcejear la puerta pero ella no pudo abrirla.

-Claro, nena.- De un momento a otro Duncan de una patada tiro la puerta. Dentro de la habitación había cosas de niña pequeña, muñecas de trapo, trastecitos, payasos de porcelana…

-Esto es un tanto espeluznante. – Comento Ezequiel.

-Estoy contigo, viejo.- Geoff entro a la habitación y observo un poco. Los demás chicos también entraron.

Los muros estaban pintados de color purpura claro y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por tablas de madera. En las paredes había dibujos, uno de ellos llamaba mucho la atención, era una chica rubia con el cabello alborotado y había niños alrededor de ella alejándose…

-¿Qué es esto?- Gwen tomo el dibujo y lo observo detenidamente. Parecía que en ese lugar algo no anda bien…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Y eso?

Todos dejaron sus maletas en el suelo y bajaron por las escaleras para ver que había pasado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-No se preocupen… solo… me corte.- Dijo entrecortadamente Tifany cubriendo parte de su mano. Después de unos cuantos segundos retiro su mano y se podía ver un gran corte profundo que se extendía por todo su dedo índice hasta el pulgar.

-¿Te hiciste eso tu sola?

-Fue solo un error. Vayan arriba ya.- Dijo algo molesta Britney pasándose al frente de su hermana gemela.

Todos se despreocuparon y subieron rápido por las escaleras de nuevo. Bueno… todos menos Gwen e Izzy.

-Izzy- murmuro Gwen.- ¿Tú les crees el cuento a las gemelas?

-Izzy no les cree nada. Mas les vale no molestarnos o sino encontraran a una Oscopio y a Explosivo muy molestos.- Izzy casi siseo. Las dos se dieron cuenta de que los demás ya no estaban.

-¿Chicos?- Gwen se asomo por el pasillo y vio que la otra puerta estaba abierta. Esta en cambio era de un color azul oscuro y los muros estaban rayados de crayola negra. Si te fijabas bien, podías ver figuras parecidas a un nueve…

-Izzy cree que no hay nadie.- Izzy camino un poco dentro de la habitación, pero ella piso algo. Cuando las dos voltearon para ver qué era lo que había pisado Izzy vieron un pequeño tren de juguete con solo nueve ruedas…

-Esto me parece extraño…

-¡Gwen! ¡Izzy!- Gritaron sus amigos desde el piso de abajo.- ¿Hasta a qué horas van a bajar a comer algo!

-¿Qué no se suponía que ellos habían subido?

-Izzy no lo sabe.- Ella cambio su cara a estar confundida, volteo hacia un lado y luego hacia otro sucesivamente, como si estuviera buscando desesperadamente algo… o alguien.

-Vamos Izzy.-Gwen tomo lentamente a Izzy del brazo y la ayudo a bajar las escaleras. Abajo estaban todos ya sentados comiendo, en el centro de la mesa había un gran pavo.

-Ya pensábamos que no querían comer.-Duncan le dio un gran mordisco a la pierna de pavo que estaba comiendo.

-Nosotras solo… olvídenlo.- Gwen se sentó en la silla libre que estaba a un lado de Duncan e Izzy se sentó junto a Ezequiel. Todos comenzaron a comer pero Gwen e Izzy comían muy despacio.

-¿Qué pasa Gwen? Pareciera como si no tuvieras hambre.- Comento Britney.

-¿Cómo va tu cortada, Tifany?- Cambio rápidamente de tema Gwen. Ella no quería que alguien se diera cuenta de que no quería comer algo que fue preparado por _ellas._

-Em, ya está mejor. Jeje.- Tifany tenía su voz algo nerviosa.-Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Britney miro a su hermana con enojo. Tifany se dio cuenta pero desvió la mirada. Gwen se dio cuenta.

-Bien. Yo ya estoy satisfecha… ¿Gracias?- Gwen no sabía si decir la última parte, pero tenía que decirla para que no los corrieran de esa casa. Al menos no por ahora.

-No hay de que, Gwen. Puedes irte a dormir ya.- Casi le ordeno Britney. Esto molesto a Gwen. Ella no era jefa de nadie y mucho menos de ella.

Duncan se dio cuenta de cómo actuaba Gwen cerca de las gemelas. Ellos tendrían que hablar después. ¡Y después significa ahora mismo!

-Yo ya termine. Adiós.-A Duncan no le importa la reacción de los demás. Ahora mismo tenía que descubrir que es lo que le pasa a Gwen.

El la vio subir por las escaleras hasta la habitación de color azul. La tomo del brazo.

-Gwen. ¿Qué sucede?- Duncan no quería asustar a Gwen por la forma en la que llamo su atención y menos en estos momentos.

-Creo que estoy bien, Dunc.- Gwen le sonrió cálidamente a Duncan, pero el ahora mismo no se daría por vencido.

-¿Segura?

-¡Claro! No te preocupes.

-Dormiré contigo

Gwen no vio venir esa.

-¿Qué?

-Es decir, dormiré junto a ti. Solo para asegurarme. A menos que tu…

-Ni lo pienses Duncan.- Gwen se rio un poco. A ella en verdad le gustaba demasiado Duncan. El siempre la hace sentir mejor.

-Vale. Vamos.- Duncan paso su brazo por encima del hombro de Gwen y caminaron dentro de la habitación.

* * *

**Oh yeah! Reviví gente! xP**

**Ea! Aquí estoy de nuevo!**

**

* * *

**

**Hey! Muchas gracias por los reviews pero la verdad creí que serian más… u.u … en fin, en realidad me gustan los reviews! Con ellos me incitan a seguir escribiendo! n.n **

**Ahora a responder reviews! n_n **

**

* * *

**

**Xygirl: Que genial! Uuuuuuuuuujuuuu! Ok ya. xD Quise hacer este fic con parejas distintas. Para que no se sorprendan si en algún otro fic pongo a D.J. con Beth. xD **

**Toaneo07: yeah! xD sip, me fije en eso! xD jaja**

**: Gracias?**

**Ale: siiiiiiii! Jaja siento que varios morirán pero aun no se quienes! xD jaja!**

**NekoNight: Que genial que ya lo hayas leído! xD Y si, si puedo dejar en suspenso asi! Jaja ntc La carnicería poco a poco comienza! Gracias, de verdad trato de tener la mejor ortografía! Mis papas me han traumado con eso! xP jaja, mas sinceramente quiero que sigan leyendo este fic… o sino moriré! Jaja ok no… xD**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que no dejaron pero lo leyeron! (No creo que haya de esos pero ojala si!)**

**Bien, hasta el próximo capitulo! Dejen un review!**

**¿REVIEW? *_***


End file.
